


Thawing The Ice

by Diablo_in_a_VNeck_29



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent Lives, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Beta Peter Hale, Bottom Chris Argent, Chris Argent Feels, Chris Argent is Bad at Feelings, Dom Peter Hale, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Good Chris Argent, Good Peter Hale, M/M, POV Chris Argent, Past Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Peter Hale Being an Asshole, Peter Hale Deserves Nice Things, Peter Hale Feels, Peter Hale Needs a Hug, Peter Hale Not Being an Asshole, Peter Hale is a Softie, Relationship Issues, Romantic Fluff, Sad Peter Hale, Scent Marking, Smut, Sub Chris Argent, Top Peter Hale, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diablo_in_a_VNeck_29/pseuds/Diablo_in_a_VNeck_29
Summary: Scott wasn't the first wolf to climb into a hunter's bed, but neither was Derek.Several months after Victoria's death, Peter Hale turns up in Chris's bedroom like he had when they were younger, and the hunter was glad to have his wolf back. However, things weren't as great as he had expected it to be.With Peter's closed off distant behavior, Chris only felt worse day by day, no clue about what he had done wrong and how he could make it right. Chris wasn't about to let go of the man once more, but how could he even make the Hale stay when Peter didn't even act like they were together.
Relationships: Chris Argent/Peter Hale
Comments: 14
Kudos: 84





	1. Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little story that my brain decided to come up with. Hope y'all like it 🥺

The soft blue sheets were loosely draped across his body as he lay on the freezing bed. It had only been a few minutes since Peter had clothed himself and left in a hurry without a word, disappearing into the night.

Chris was finding it hard to fall asleep due to the low temperature and the terrible empty feeling churning inside him. He rubbed his neck as he sat up to lean against the headboard. The night was still and silent, probably calming for others, but uncomfortable for him.

He outstretched his arm and reached for his boxers that were resting on the floor beside him. Pulling them on, Chris slowly stood up to exit his room without bothering to get a shirt despite the chill. 

Although it was completely dark, he could make out his surroundings clearly, thanks to his father’s torturous idea of training. He realized that switching on the lights would wake Allison and that was not something he wanted. Once he got to his study, Chris left the door ajar before moving to his desk and turning on the little lamp that emitted a dim orange light.

He was about to pour himself a glass of Jack Daniel's before he replaced it with water since he was aware that he definitely didn’t have any self-restraint at the moment, which would result in him downing the whole bottle.

As quietly as possible, Chris pulled back the chair and took a seat by the desk. He raised the glass to his chapped lips, taking short sips as the cold liquid flowed down his throat. He sighed, rubbing his face, and set down the glass. The ghost of Peter’s touch on his skin still haunted him, causing him to shudder.

The wolf had crept onto his bed once again almost a month ago, after many years, and Chris had genuinely been happy to see him, but soon he realized that it wasn’t the same. Chris wasn’t an idiot. Much had happened during the last few years, so obviously nothing was the same. However, the Peter he knew and loved was gone; non-existent.

He was different, almost mechanical and callous, and the only thing that stopped him from believing that Peter was a robot, was the warmth of his body as well as the beating of his heart. Peter uttered only a few words of brusque sentences to him to prove that he wasn’t mute. He didn’t know why, but when they kissed it felt distant and detached as if in reality there were a million miles between their lips.

The Hale would visit him every night and each time it ended with Chris stretched across his bed, the same dark void inside his body eating away at his system. At the start, he had assumed it was simply Peter being Peter, but as the days went by, it only got worse and Chris could see that the wolf wasn’t who he used to be. 

Peter never even approached him during the day, much less set eyes on him. He seemed to pretend as if there was no sort of affiliation between him and Chris, and as much as he tried to ignore it, it hurt him. He wasn’t asking to hold hands or have make out sessions in front of the pack. All he wanted was maybe at least a smile and a little assurance. Peter acted like they weren’t even together and at that point Chris wasn’t even sure of what they were.

Yet, he didn’t want whatever their messed up relationship was to stop. He loved having Peter turning up in his room and providing him with ecstasy, even if it was just for a little while. He couldn’t stand the idea of the younger man disappearing once more and would prefer the cold but still so passionate sex over it. Furthermore, he was in love with Peter like he had been when he was younger. Chris lost the man once and wasn't prepared to lose him again.

However, with each day Chris only felt a little more awful. He wanted to understand what he had done wrong, so he could repent his mistakes, but with Peter’s reticent tight-lipped demeanor, Chris knew he wouldn’t get anywhere or find the answers to his questions.

He ran his fingers through his hair with a low groan. Not just that, but he hated that the helplessness and frustration were affecting him so badly. He hated feeling so unwanted and yet that didn’t mean he was going to let go of Peter. Chris was more than sure that deep down, the wolf did love him and felt more for him than he let on. Why else would he always return to his side without fail when the sun went down? It couldn’t be just a heartless fuck or a way of release. If only he knew why the Hale was acting the way he was.

“Dad? Are you okay?” he heard Allison's voice and almost knocked over the glass.

“Oh, hey, sweetie,” he said, realizing his lack of clothing, “Yes. I'm okay.”

She stood by the now open door in a large t-shirt along with shorts, her hair pulled into a loose ponytail. Her expression was of concern, and he sighed to himself.

Chris always made sure that Allison never saw him weak or in distress since he knew that his daughter would worry about him even more. She was constantly looking out for him, requesting that he take care or relax. He couldn't blame her. Allison's mother had died only months ago and all they had was each other. He just didn't want to be an extra burden on her because it was Chris's duty to stay strong for the both of them or at least pretend to be.

She nodded at him silently.

“Can't sleep?” he asked her with a small smile.

“No, I just woke up and saw the light coming from the study.” she replied and then frowned, “Aren't- Aren't you cold?”

“Uh- yeah I'll put something on in a bit.” he told her, clutching the glass and taking another sip of water.

“You sure you're okay, Dad?” she bit her lip.

“It's nothing you have to worry about, love. I promise.” he responded, rising from his seat and walking towards Allison.

He stroked her cheek and kissed the top of her head. She smiled at him before giving him a hug.

“I don't know what it is, but I'm sure you can solve this in the morning. You _need_ to sleep.” she took his hand and squeezed it softly.

“I will now. You should too, boo. I love you.” Chris nodded at her.

“Love you too.”

Allison stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek and hugged him again before she returned to her room. After he switched off the lamp, Chris locked the door of the study before he went to his own. 

He climbed back into bed and at some point in the night, he fell finally asleep.

*****

Chris woke up in the morning with Allison's words ringing inside his head. He could solve the problem, but only if he actively tried to do something about it. He wasn’t afraid of Peter, and he needed to make the man understand that Chris was suffering, and had been suffering for a while now. He was dying to know what his fault was and what it would take for the Hale to stop behaving so closed off. 

Once he had dropped Allison at the high school, Chris was on his way to the loft. He had planned on meeting Derek anyway and realized that Peter would most probably be there as well. 

The sliding door of the loft was unlocked by Derek when Chris got there and the first thing that came into his view was his wolf. Peter was dressed in a dark green long-sleeved V-neck and blue jeans. He was leaning back on the large table at the center, roaring with laughter about something he assumed Derek had said.

Chris couldn't take his eyes off him, and he felt a yearning gnaw at his heart. He wanted to walk over to Peter and kiss him to his heart's content. He wanted to hold the man, run his fingers along the sharp cheekbones and stare into the deep blue eyes, but he was frozen to the spot.

“Well, I should head out to do the groceries now. Try not to need my extremely helpful advice, dear nephew.” Peter said snatching his jacket from the couch, completely disregarding Chris, as if he wasn’t even there.

“Oh, I won’t.” Derek replied.

The older Hale proceeded to trot up the stairs and walk past Chris, his gaze never falling on him. Chris couldn’t find his voice to call out, to stop him, and just stood there watching Peter walking away from him one more time.


	2. Won't You Keep the Bed Warm a Little Longer?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris tries his best to get Peter to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know what I did here but stay tuned for the next part.
> 
> NSFW chapter - so read with caution

“Damn.” the words slipped out of Chris’s mouth in the form of a whimper.

He was mesmerized by the soft deep blue eyes staring into his own from above.

Peter pressed their lips together gently, while he gradually increased the slow but steady thrusts to a faster pace. Chris lay beneath the man, his palms skimming over the toned back muscles as strong arms held him down.

Chris couldn't believe he was in bed with Peter again when the wolf had pretended like he didn't even exist during the day. Yet as always, Peter had climbed into his room and into his bed. Then again, that was what had been happening ever since the man had come back to him. It was as if Peter was a completely different person before sunset. He couldn't understand what was going on.

His thoughts were interrupted when Peter pulled back and started planting kisses on his neck instead, warm tongue lapping and canines grazing at his skin causing Chris to catch his breath. He tried not to make too much noise in case it alerted Allison since he didn't know what he'd do when she found him in a rather compromising position, that too, with Peter.

“Fuck, Christopher.” he groaned, pushing deep into him and Chris could only moan digging his nails into Peter’s back.

The wolf traced his fangs along Chris’s shoulder until he was sinking them into his flesh, the way he always did. Peter wasn’t an alpha, so there was no risk of Chris turning. Yet he wasn’t too keen on bleeding out during sex, and Peter made sure it didn’t come to that, licking at the wound and healing it with kisses. However, Chris hated it. He hated waking up in the morning and not being able to see the only visible mark of Peter on his body.

“No, no, no, stop.” he said when he felt Peter’s tongue on the bite mark, “Don’t heal it.”

“What?” Peter replied with a bitter tone.

“Don’t heal it. It’s the only thing I can have from our nights together.” Chris answered.

He didn’t respond and instead growled, but did as told. Peter kissed him on the mouth once more and Chris could taste a hint of his own blood, metallic and salty against his lips. The wolf nipped at his bottom lip and slowly slid his tongue into Chris’s mouth. Soon after that, Peter had started ramming into him and Chris lost all sense of control. He moaned into the kiss suspecting that he might just explode, overwhelmed by all the different sensations. Peter’s grip on him tightened while each thrust became harder and faster. Chris felt as if he was being transported into another dimension.

Peter suddenly uttered a low guttural sound, finally reaching his climax, still inside Chris and before he could even process it, he was a trembling mess in Peter’s hold, his release almost punched out of his body. Chris’s load splattered across the wolf’s chest as he tried to take deep breaths.

The chill set in when Peter got off of him, removing the pocket of heat that surrounded Chris, making him shiver a little. He closed his eyes for a moment. There was still a quiver in his muscles.

Usually, Peter would lie there for some time, a little out of Chris’s reach, but his heat would radiate, warming both the bed and Chris. However, at that moment, Chris could only feel the cold of the night creeping on his skin. Confused, he opened his eyes.

There was a light coming from his bathroom and he could make out the pattering sound of water on tile. He tried to sit up, propping himself on his elbows, but winced, giving him a reminder of the bite that he hadn’t allowed Peter to heal. Peter never showered right after sex, and he realized that it could be the bite. Chris didn’t understand the significance, but that was the only explanation he could come up with.

Sighing, he went back to lying down on the mattress and waited until Peter was done with his shower. A few minutes later, the wolf exited the bathroom. His hair was still wet, plastered to his scalp, although he had seemed to have dried his body. Chris didn’t say anything, hoping that Peter would join him in bed again, but he was disappointed when the Hale moved away and started dressing, so he spoke up.

“Where are you going?” Chris asked him.

“Apartment,” Peter responded and Chris could detect slight annoyance in his voice.

“Why?” 

Peter crept out of the window, leaving Chris all alone in his room with the unanswered question hanging in the air.

“You fucking idiot.” he cursed, rubbing his temple, before standing up to put a plaster on the bite.

*****

When Chris walked into the loft, Peter rose from the couch to leave once again until his niece, Cora, had stopped him. He felt a sting in his heart and didn’t glance at the wolf again until all the teenagers had arrived. No one seemed to be paying attention to him as he was standing in the corner, leaning against the wall while Derek was talking to them.

He gazed at Peter, who was reclining on the couch, wishing for a chance to make eye contact with him, but the Hale didn’t even look in his direction. Chris could feel the bite starting to hurt faintly and wasn’t sure if it was a coincidence. Either way, there was no way he could take his eyes off the man. There was a heaviness in his heart and his shoulders were sagging from carrying the weight of the Earth.

Out of the blue, Peter got to his feet and sauntered to the exit of the loft. If Peter wasn't going to talk to him in front of people, Chris just had to get the wolf alone. 

He waited for a moment and then took a step forward, but before he could go any further, Isaac blocked his way.

“Isaac.” he said with an urgent tone. 

“Something wrong?” the boy asked him.

“Yes.”

There was no point in lying to Isaac. He would obviously detect whether Chris was lying or not, so it was much easier to tell him the truth.

“Oh. So- so you're going after Peter?” he questioned again.

“Yes, I am.” he raised an eyebrow, “How did you know?”

Chris had been sure to be discreet about eyeing Peter and he couldn’t think of how Isaac had noticed.

“His scent. I can smell it on you.” Isaac answered, his voice hushed.

“O- oh is it strong?” his throat went dry.

Chris seemed to always be able to smell Peter's scent in his nose, but he hadn’t considered the fact that he actually smelled of the wolf. He wasn't even sure how it had lasted after all the showers. Then it dawned on him. Peter was literally on his bed every night and Chris slept on those sheets.

“No not much, it’s pretty faint. It took me a while to realize.” he explained.

“Right.” Chris took a deep breath.

“But uh you two never, I mean we never see… yeah I think I should stop talking.” the boy started rambling, but paused, with a slightly embarrassed expression.

Chris smiled.

“He went to the right by the way. In his car. I'm sorry for keeping you back.” 

He nodded at the blonde boy and slipped out. Chris broke into a run, making his way downstairs in a desperate attempt to catch up with Peter. It didn’t take him too long for him to get to the road, but it was just too late. 

“Dammit.” he cried, running his hand and tousling his already bedraggled hair.

Another chance had slipped through his fingers. He wasn’t even sure whether the wolf would even show up that night. He hoped so because he needed Peter to come back. Not for answers, but because Chris loved him.


	3. I'll Light You The Way But Fire Can Burn Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris has a plan, but will it work?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for taking so long and this is a short one too, but I hope y'all enjoy!

Chris didn’t come across Peter again that day. He had returned to the loft dejectedly after the car had raced away into the distance. No one seemed to have realized his sudden disappearance except for Isaac, who had glanced at him with an apologetic expression. He had driven straight home afterward, in hopes of getting himself a drink.

The more Peter avoided Chris, the worse he felt. All he wanted to know was what he had done wrong and why the wolf was always acting so cold towards him. There had to be a reason for such odd behavior. 

Chris knew that despite what everyone else says, Peter deserved love, and he wanted to be the one to give it to the wolf. However, he couldn’t keep chasing Peter around to get to the root of the problem. It hadn’t worked on two occasions and nor will it in the future. He needed to be smart about it. He had to wait until Peter wasn’t running from him, but was instead coming to him, and that was hopefully that night, which was why he made sure to check whether his .50AE Desert Eagle was still safely tucked under his pillow.

He tried to immerse himself in his work for the rest of the day but he couldn’t focus at all. Peter would wind his way into Chris’ mind and it drove him insane, mad and even frustrated him. Chris wanted to smash his bottle of whiskey on the wall, sweep the contents off his table, chuck it over, and shoot a dozen bullets into the plaster. He also wanted to drop cross-legged onto the floor and weep, burying his face in his hands.

Ironically, the only thing that managed to stabilize him was a couple of drinks.

By nighttime, Chris was already lying in his bed and to his relief, the window was pushed open at the usual time Peter visited him. He took a deep breath as the cold air entered the room.

“Hey.” Peter said wriggling through the opening, managing a small smile.

Chris was baffled as to how the wolf spoke and smiled at him at night but hadn’t even glanced at him when they had been at the loft. 

He stared at the Hale for a moment before springing out of bed and replying, “Hey.” 

Peter was onto him instantly, his wolf almost breaking loose, kissing and running his hands all over Chris’ upper body, tearing at his shirt. Chris ruffled the wolf’s dark hair and pulled away for a moment, swiftly stripping him off of his jacket and V neck. 

“Mmph…” Peter whimpered, cupping Chris’ face with his hands.

Chris stumbled a little when he was pushed onto the nearest wall, but regained his footing as Peter continued kissing him hungrily like he needed it to survive. He wanted to submit, surrender and allow the wolf to please them both, but that was not what tonight was about. Just as much as he wanted to get carried away, Chris had a different goal.

While he ran one palm down the wolf’s spine, Chris used his right hand to pull out the gun that he had secured in his thigh holster and flipped them over, so he had Peter pinned against the wall, the weapon firmly pressed against his torso.

“Christopher, what’s this all about?” Peter gasped, “You- you’re gonna shoot me? What’s going on?”

“Sit down.” he stated.

“Bu-“

“Just, sit down Peter.”

He drew the gun back and Peter, shaken, moved to take a seat on the bed. Chris set the gun on his nightstand unable to think of where to start. There was too much to say and even though he had prepared, his mind was blank now.

The Hale was staring at him in bewilderment, Chris assumed, waiting for his words and unfortunately, when he could finally make Peter listen, he was struggling.

“Chris, what do you want?” Peter spoke and it flipped a switch, triggering Chris and letting it all loose.

“What the hell do you think I want, Peter?” he shouted, a little louder than he expected.  
Chris hoped that the amplitude of his voice didn’t carry through the door and into Allison’s room. 

Peter gulped, “Ch- Chris?”

“What? You think it’s perfectly fine to just walk in here at night, give me the fucking best time of my life and then walk out, pretend like this- us isn’t anything. It may not matter to you, but it does to me. And you know what? I’m tired, I’m fucking tired of this. I’m not asking you to come here with a bottle of wine and a box of chocolates. I hate feeling like some piece of meat, Peter.” he bellowed.

“I- I-” he started, but Chris needed to get it out.

He advanced to the nearest wall, clenching his fist and setting his palm against the cement “Peter, if you don’t want this just say so. Fuck, I love you Peter, but this… It’s like I don’t even know you anymore. I feel like I’ve lost you. Even when we kiss, when we’re in bed I feel like there’s a goddamn iceberg between us. What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you so cold to me? You think it’s fun? You enjoy seeing me weak? What the hell do _you_ want?” 

Chris immediately regretted his words and wished he could take it all back when he turned around. Peter was gazing at him and he looked crushed. He looked distraught, broken, shattered and Chris was sure he had never seen the wolf so weak before. He could make out the tears that were pooling in the Hale’s eyes and he hated himself for being the cause.

“Fuck, Peter, no shit no I-” he started rambling, trying to form an apology but failing miserably.

“No, I get it, Christopher. You’re right,” Peter said standing up and picking up his clothing from the carpeted floor, “I’m just an asshole.”

“Peter wait- I’m sorry- I really-” his voice faltered when the wolf faced him and Chris could feel his own heart break when he saw that the tears were now freely streaming down Peter’s cheeks.

“I’m sorry,” Peter slipped on his shirt and jacket hastily, “I’m sorry for everything.”

In what felt like a split second, Peter was gone, through the same way he had entered. Chris stood there all alone, his mind trying to register what he had just done.

“Fuck.” Chris mumbled, a desire to punch himself in the face.

He took a seat on the empty bed. Then he cried his eyes out.


	4. I'll Save You From the Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something unexpected happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty long compared to the other ones 🤪 Thank you for reading this story and I hope you've enjoyed it so far!

"Dad! Dad?" Chris heard Allison call out to him and it woke him up, while he was trying to prepare breakfast.

He sensed a tone of urgency in her voice and couldn’t think of a reason as to why. Frowning, he turned off the stove, took a quick sip of his coffee, and wiped his hands with a napkin.

"Yes, honey?” he replied, about to exit the kitchen but Allison already stood by the doorway.

"Dad, it’s Peter. He’s uh- here. To see you." she said, raising an eyebrow.

Chris initially thought it was a practical joke, but then he realized that Allison didn’t know about them unless Isaac had told her, which he highly doubted. He didn’t understand why Peter would come to meet him during the day, especially since he had stormed out the night before, clearly upset after Chris most likely broke his heart. There was only one way for him to find out. 

He dashed past Allison and towards the door, to discover Peter facing him with the most adorable grin Chris had ever seen as if the night before never happened. He wore a simple grey shirt underneath a black jacket along with designer blue jeans. His hair seemed tidier than usual and in his hands, Chris thought he was dreaming, was a bottle of Chateauneuf du Pape and a gold box of Lindt assorted chocolates.

“Peter I-” he tried to say but he didn’t know how to continue the sentence.

“For you.” Peter said, extending his arms.

“Uh- yeah about that.” Chris pulled him inside and whispered, “I told you, you don’t have to do this.”

“Yeah, but you like that I did, right?” he remarked.

As much as Chris wanted to say no, he did think that it was a sweet gesture. He hadn’t ever imagined that it could happen and it had come as a great shock to him. It must have been easy for Peter and he might not have gone to great lengths, but it was the thought that counted. 

Chris sighed, “It doesn’t solve the problem.”

“Y-yeah, I know. I owe you an explanation.” he bit his lip, his expression somewhat blue.

He didn’t remember that Allison was present until she cleared her throat and Chris figured that he owed her an explanation as well.

“Dad?” she said softly.

“Hey sweetie, I- I promise I’ll explain.” he answered her and then turned to Peter, “My room?”

“Okay.” the wolf uttered.

Chris glanced at Allison with an apologetic look and she nodded, signaling that she understood. She meticulously took hold of the wine and the box of chocolates from Peter’s hands. Chris smiled at her, earning one from her in return. He wondered what was on her mind. She must have been surprised to see the Hale at their door, mostly because of what he had brought with him and then asking for Chris. She deserved to know what was going on. A part of him wished that he had confessed to Allison about it earlier. He really hoped that she didn’t mind

Peter followed him into the room silently and took a seat on the bed when Chris gestured him to. He sat next to the other man, taking his hand in his own. Peter gazed at him and Chris’s heart almost broke as he saw the broken forlorn expression. He hated that he hadn’t considered the fact that the wolf may have been grieving.

“I’m sorry about last night.” Chris apologized to the wolf, “I shouldn’t have lashed out like that.”

“No, no don’t worry about it. It was fair. I was being an asshole and I didn’t realize what I was putting you through. A- and I wouldn’t be here if you didn’t.” he smiled.

“Peter, before you say anything I want you to know that I love you. Words probably don’t mean anything to you, but I love you very much and I always have.” he muttered gently squeezing Peter’s hand.

“Really?” Peter questioned, his eyes watery.

“Yes.” Chris reassured him and pressed their lips together.

After pulling back, Peter shifted a little closer to him, nestling against his body. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths.

“I- I’ve never told this to anyone. It all began 24 years ago.” Peter started and his memories of the wolf in 1994 flooded back to him.

_“You shouldn’t be here.” Chris said as he caught sight of the boy lying in his bed when he walked into the dark room._

_“And why not?” Peter asked, without opening his eyes._

_“You’re a wolf and I’m a hunter. A- and you’re too young.” he walked over to the wolf and yanked him off the mattress with a firm grasp on his arm._

_“I’m not a kid,” he protested, “I’m 18 and last time I checked, it’s perfectly fine for an 18-year-old and a 24-year-old to be together.”_

_Chris groaned, “You know it’s more than just that, right?”_

_“Yes, yes I do, but we’ve run into each other too many times for us to be nothing.” Peter sighed, “I know how you feel about me and we haven’t got forever, Christopher. I want you. I like you a lot. So much enough to kill me and it probably even would.”_

_Chris laughed dryly, unable to believe that he was giving Peter’s words a thought._

_“Christopher, please?”_

_He felt Peter tug on his arm and when Chris looked down into the deep blue eyes, he just couldn’t say no._

“When we first…” Chris mentioned, trying to be of help.

“Yeah.” Peter said, shutting his eyes for a moment.

The Hale was evidently uncomfortable and he was suffering. Chris didn’t need to know anymore. He knew that Peter loved him and the reason for his behavior was something terrible that happened in the past. Something worse than the fire and something he wasn’t aware of. Chris was about to prevent Peter from talking about it any further but the wolf continued speaking. 

“I- Once, when I was leaving,” he paused, “Kate saw me. She was looking at me. I- I knew she was little but I had a feeling that she figured out about us. I was going to tell you but...”

“...but the next night was when we ended things.” Chris finished the sentence as he rubbed his forehead.

It all made sense. He had been too terrified and badly injured by Gerard that morning, to work out how his father had found about them. Chris didn’t want Peter in harm's way so had obeyed Gerard’s orders and informed the boy that what they had was over. He had been a foolish coward, so used to being the ‘good’ child and had taken the easy way out, and he still regretted that decision.

“Mmhm.” Peter nodded, “It was because of my carelessness that everything happened. Everything. I’m to blame for all of it.”

“Everything? Pete, what are you talking about?” Chris inquired, rather confused.

“Derek, the- the fire. It’s all because of me.” the wolf sniffled.

“No way. It possibly can’t be.” he said, attempting to make Peter feel better, and since Chris was sure that Peter couldn’t be held accountable for everything that had taken place.

“No, Christopher. I know because Kate told me.” he lowered his gaze to the floor.

Chris couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He was fuming, baffled, shocked, and also hurt by what Peter had just said. Kate may have been his little sister, however, the hate he developed towards her only increased and intensified. He had always been aware of her cruel twisted ways, but Kate was worse than he had thought if she had managed to get into Peter’s head.

“Peter, love, what did she tell you?” Chris asked him softly, raising their intertwined hands and pressing his lips on Peter’s knuckles.

“She- she- mind if I just uh show you?” Peter looked back at him, his face pained.

“Yeah,” he said, “Yeah go ahead.”

Peter stood up, extending his claws, and reluctantly stepped in front of him. 

“Do it.” Chris prompted the wolf.

The Hale clenched his jaw and placed his right hand behind his neck. There was a sharp stab of pain, stirring up a cry in the back of his throat, and yet he tried his best to control it since it could alarm Allison and disrupt the entire procedure. Chris felt his eyes roll back in his head before he started seeing white and then he was standing in what seemed like the preserve at nighttime.

There was a deafening ringing in his ear, which he determined was an ultrasonic emitter. A sudden flash of a bright white light appeared and it blinded him, causing him to lose footing and stumble, collapsing onto his knees. Peter raised his arm above his eyes, black spots in his vision as he sensed about a dozen heartbeats surrounding him. There was a set of feet coming towards him. A cold surface was pressed against his cheek, which Chris recognized as a broadsword.

When his vision cleared after he moved his arm away, he could make out Kate’s face, a crazed grin on her face. 

“Hey there, sweetie.” she said, grabbing him by his face, “You’re a pretty one too. Such a shame.”

Peter growled, jerking his head away and flashing his eyes at her, “They’re gold. You can’t kill me. It’s against your code.”

“Honey, I never really cared anyway, but since you mentioned, I think we can make the necessary arrangements.” she told him almost pitifully.

Before Peter could reply, two sets of arms took hold of him while another mashed a needle onto the side of his neck. His muscles weakened, eyes drooping and everything went black.

When he opened his eyes the next time, everything was hazy. The smell of blood overpowered Peter’s nose. It definitely wasn’t his though and he couldn’t discern where it was coming from. He was lying on his side on a smooth cold floor. His body ached. His head throbbed. He felt hollow as if something inside him was missing.

“He’s awake.” a gruff voice announced.

“Hello love, how are you feeling?” Peter heard Kate and saw a blurred image of her amidst the glare of light.

Peter cried out in pain when hoisted onto his knees by a few other hunters. That was when he caught sight of his hands that were covered in dried blood. Chris felt emotions of panic and confusion crawl into his system.

“Wh-wh- huh- how-” he rambled.

Someone took hold of Peter by his hair, wrenching his head upwards to face a mirror while another kicked him in the shin. He shifted immediately and what Peter saw horrified him. His reflection was staring back at him with not his golden yellow eyes but cold steel blue ones instead.

“What, did you make me do?” he muttered and then proceeded to shout, “What did you make me do!?!” 

“Oh, it was nothing.” came Kate’s again, and he was dropped onto the floor, “Just something that Chris never could.”

The hunters began kicking at him, thrashing him with their boots until Kate stopped them. Chris could feel the blows and he winced slightly. 

“I mean making you his little boy toy was smart,” she continued and then paused seeing Peter’s pained expression, “Oh honey, you didn’t think he really loved you now, did you? You poor thing. The way I see it, Hales only know to get into someone’s bed.”

Chris was furious and wasn’t sure of what he would’ve done if he was there. However, he was sure it wouldn’t have looked nice.

“D-do it. Just kill me. That’s what you want.” Peter whimpered.

Kate laughed, “No, no that won’t be so fun. Not after all the trouble we went to. Though, I doubt werewolves are fireproof.”

Peter was worried. There was a sudden roar and the metal door in front of him slid open, the dark of the night dimming the lights inside.

“Go on, you don’t want to get late. After all, it is your fault. Because you just couldn’t keep your pants on.” she said, and Peter bolted outside with strength he didn’t know he had.

He was somewhere in the preserve and he could smell the horrid stench of smoke. Peter didn’t stop running until he reached the house. When he finally reached it, he wanted to break down and cry his eyes out. The Hale House was ablaze, its glory reducing to darkened ashes. In hopes of finding at least one survivor, he rushed inside. 

Peter was too late. He couldn’t sense any signs of life and it was only getting hotter. There was no use in trying to escape. He had lost everything and it was all on him. It seemed like a better idea to remain inside. At least he was dying with his family. 

The scorch was getting to Chris and he was uncertain whether the sweat pouring down his body was Peter’s or his own. It was getting harder to breathe and assumed he was about to pass out. Although, before he could, Chris returned to his room with Peter standing in front of him.

The wolf collapsed sobbing but Chris caught him and wrapped him in a hug.

“Peter, baby, it’s okay. I’m here.” he pressed a kiss on the side of Peter’s head, “I love you.”

Gently, he stood up, allowing Peter to bury his face in Chris’ neck and let it all out while he rubbed the Hale’s back. Peter held onto him for a while, before letting go. His eyes were red and puffy when he pulled back, and Chris wished he could kiss away the sorrow, the pain, the trauma.

“You thought I never really loved you.” he mumbled.

Peter shook his head, more tears spilling down his cheeks. He reached out with both hands, cupping the wolf’s face, brushing away the teardrops, and kissing him tenderly.

“I- I couldn’t stay away. I- I needed you.” Peter gasped for breath against his lips, “B- but I didn’t want to get attached. I thought it would hurt me. I thought everything will go wrong again. That’s- that’s why I didn’t stay for long.”

“Nothing will go wrong again, Pete. I promise. I just… I wish I had been braver.” he sighed, “But you’re here now and I’m never letting you go. Never.”

A weak smile spread across the wolf’s face.

Chris asked as he didn’t know what else to say, “What would you say for some breakfast?”

“Sounds- good.” he said and Chris was pushing him to the kitchen, his arms around Peter’s waist while he was sniggering.

Allison was sitting at the table and she beamed when she saw them. He had a feeling that maybe she didn’t need an explanation and was alright with having Peter for breakfast or even forever.

“So, is this chocolate for me or Dad because I may have eaten some of it.” she questioned them, grinning.

“Allison!” Chris groaned at her with a laugh.

“Yes, of course, sweetie. It’s all yours.” Peter laughed as well.

Chris could only smile and nuzzle Peter when he leaned back onto him. He finally had his wolf back and he was sure that’s all he’ll ever need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To see the edit I did for this [click here](https://alphadiablo29.tumblr.com/post/644518110143135744/scott-wasnt-the-first-wolf-to-climb-into-a)


End file.
